Prisioner of Heaven
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Bruce Wayne is as dark as night and he loves it s secrecy. But he hates going to sleep. Because in his dreams he always haves her by his side. And then, waking hurts. It s heaven, but he could never let it be. Still, he  s a prisoner of that heaven.


**PRISIONER OF HEAVEN**

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_and you never come around._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless_

_and I dream of something wild_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless_

_and I´m lying like a child in your arms._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry_

_and I know I´ve got to get out and cry._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_but then I see the look in your eyes._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

_and if you only hold me tight we´ll be holding on forever._

_And we´ll only be making it right ´cause we´ll never be wrong_

_together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark_

_We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight_

_forever´s gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I´m only falling apart_

_There´s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there´s only love in the_

_dark._

_There´s nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

**Total eclipse of the heart**

**Bonnie Tyler**

.-.-.-.-.-

_Since my parents died, home –for me- was nothing but a place filled with darkness, cold and a heart-wrenching solitude. A void and senseless word. I built a wall, got used to it. But she suddenly gave it a new meaning, not only filling it with light and warm, but also bringing all the color and joy I was lacking before. She is a _wow_ every minute. She is my everything now and there is nothing I wouldn´t do to keep her close, to keep them. I never thought I could be happy. I used to be convinced it just didn´t suit me. But Diana changed it all; she turned my world upside down the first moment I laid eyes on her. That was the greatest of all her powers._

_I heard the sound before I walked into the room. It wasn´t easy to do so, but they never failed to make me smile. It was a wonderful sight, and I leaned against the door frame watching in awe. My raven haired goddess had the same busy and complicated life I had, but we managed to cover our obligations and still have our good share of time together. She didn´t want to change me. I didn´t want to change her. I just wanted her around._

_They were watching _Mamma Mia_, and Diana was dancing along with the song, holding Minerva´s hands. The princesses happily sang their lungs out. Max sat on the floor, laughing and clapping as he watched them._

"_Come here, my little sun and stars." My wife smiled picking up the child and kissing her nose when the song ended. "I love you so."_

_She giggled and noticed my presence. Her sapphire eyes fixed on me and she beamed, excited._

"_Daddy!"_

_Diana looked up and smiled too. The little girl´s arms extended to me and the mother put her down, so she ran towards the door I was leaning in. I picked her up and spun her around._

_The Amazon also tiptoed to me and kissed mi cheek. "You´re finally here."_

"_Yes, I´m sorry for the delay. Do you have to leave already?"_

_Checking on her watch, she winked. "I still have three hours, it´s okay. We can do a lot in three hours." _

"_Oh, yes, indeed we can." I grinned._

_She lifted in her arms the one year old, who was crawling around. "Where are you going, little man?"_

_The baby just cooed in response and she cuddled him._

"_Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Her face lifted._

"_That depends. What are you offering?"_

_She smirked seductively. "I guess we can put them to bed and go to Rizzoli´s… or somewhere else. I don´t think Alfred will mind watching over them."_

"_They really tire him down, you know?" I replied, stroking the little Amazon´s hair._

"_They can wear _me_ down, so… go figure." She rolled her eyes, laughing._

"_Will you read me story, mommy?"_

"_Yes, I will. Which one?"_

_She frowned and thought. "Little mermaid. I like princesses."_

"_Okay, my little princess." Diana kissed her cheek._

"_Am I princess, mommy?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_And you too?" She beamed, excited._

"_Yes, me too. And grandma is a Queen."_

"_When will we see grandma again?" The big blue eyes questioned her mother._

"_Next weekend, is that okay?"_

_She nodded. "Now, daddy give me bath."_

"_Won´t you prefer me to do it, Minnie?"_

_She extended her little arms around my chest and shook her head._

"_Daddy, bath; mommy, story."_

"_It´s okay, you go get ready, babe." I said._

"_See you soon, handsome." She pecked my lips and hurried up the stairs with our son._

"_Daddy, me have boobies like mommy?" My daughter asked innocently._

_I smirked at the question. Yes, my wife was perfect in every way and I wasn´t embarrassed to provide an answer._

"_Yes, you will, but not for a long time yet, missy."_

"_Now." She pouted and crossed her arms. I chuckled and tickled her, yanking a joyful laughter from her lips. "Stop! Stop!" She demanded, shaking her legs, until I finally did._

_She beamed and kissed my cheek, cradling her head in my neck. "Love you, daddy."_

"_Love you too, princess."_

_Minnie yawned and closed her eyes. By the time I reached the top of the stairs and walked her onto the pink colored suite, the girl was already asleep. I tucked my daughter onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. My hand ran through her glossy tresses and I kissed her forehead. "Mommy can wear us out, can´t she?" She breathed soundly and turned her head to the side. The resemblance with her mother, that woman I adored, was astounding. The child giggled and it trigged a memory, a moment I thought was long lost in a dream._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_When I got the call and heard Diana´s voice struggling with pain, I was walking into a very important meeting at Wayne Inc. It was to be decided if we were buying Gotham Chemicals. I spent several minutes on the phone trying to sooth her down._

"_You have to hurry. Please hurry." She whispered in a breathless voice. "I… need… you…"_

"_I´ll call off the meeting and be there with Minnie in no time."_

_She groaned in agony. "Please! He´s coming already!"_

_I replaced the phone to my pocket and sighed. Postposing the meeting took nearly fifteen minutes. I shook hands with everyone present and speeded to my car. On the way, I called Alfred and asked him to get my daughter ready. The girl was scared when I picked her up, she had heard Diana screaming. Minerva looked at me with teary eyes as I drove._

"_Will mommy die? I don´t want her to die."_

"_No, no. She´s not going to die. She will be fine and very happy. We´re going to meet your little brother."_

_Hope glistened in her big cerulean eyes. "You promise, daddy?"_

"_Yes, I promise baby girl." I smiled to her through the mirror and I saw in her gaze she believed me. There was genuine trust in her stare. The trust of the child who thinks parents are always superheroes. It sounds funny when the girl was resting in the backseat of Batman´s car. "We will be there soon." She leaned back and looked through the window._

"_Quick, daddy, me want to see mommy." She reprimanded as I unfastened the belt, shaking her curls energetically. "And Max."_

"_It´s _I want to see mommy and Max_, Minnie." My voice corrected as I picked her up._

_She sighed dramatically and repeated my words. Yes, so much like her mother._

_When we reached the maternity floor I approached the front desk, where a nurse sheathed in green was scribbling on a tablet._

"_Lady, me see my mommy." Minnie interjected before I spoke. "She Diana…" She paused for a moment and looked at me, asking for help._

"_Diana Prince Wayne. What´s her room number, please?"_

"_1465. She was just taken back in. She might be asleep."_

"_No sleep." The child complained as I rushed to the room._

"_We have to be quiet, Minerva."_

"_No." She pouted, as we stepped in and I closed the door. "Mommy no sleep. She wait for me."_

_Diana´s pale face turned towards us and her hand feebly pulled a raven strand away from her face. She beamed to us. "Of course I am waiting for you, my little sun and stars." She looked down to the baby in her arms and wiped a tear from her eye. "Isn´t he perfect?"_

_Her gaze met mine and she extended her hand to me._

"_Perfect like you, my love."_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_I shook my head and stared back at my little daughter. I never thought I was capable of the feelings she inspired in me. "Sleep tight, angel."_

_I turned off the lights and walked back to the master bedroom I shared with my wife._

_The sight was nothing but a heavenly glimpse of paradise. Her ivory legs bloomed from the ebony silk of the negligee and folded under her body. Her plump lips twitched in a smile as she fondly stared at the picture of our wedding day over the night table and her slender fingers smoothed down the ebony hair._

"_I thought we were going out for dinner…" I questioned, closing the door behind me._

_The ocean eyes battled her eyelashes at me. "How did you manage to keep Minnie in her room?"_

_I laughed. "She´s sound asleep."_

_Diana beamed and I walked to her. "Isn´t she a treasure?"_

"_Like mother, like daughter." I chuckled._

_Her arms snaked around me and her head rested on my chest. "I thought we would rather have a lovely time together." My arms wrapped around her too and my fingers tangled on her butterfly-soft hair. The subtle fruity scent was intoxicating._

_For a few minutes, we remained silent, until her lips brushed mine briefly. "Alfred can make some dinner if you´re hungry. Or we can give the poor man the night off and call delivery."_

"_Let me guess. Mexican"_

_A mischievous grin answered me. "That is, of course, if you don´t choose to skip right to dessert."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "And what do we exactly have for dessert tonight?"_

_She bit her lower lip seductively and removed the black garment from her body. It landed at her feet and my gaze travelled up and down her exquisite marble figure covered in black and red lacy lingerie. My eyes widened. My heart jumped. And I gasped, flabbergasted._

_She winked, satisfied. "Seen something you like?"_

"_Holly…!" Her mouth covered mine and I kissed her passionately. She responded with a moan of appreciation and dragged me to the bed._

"_You know, you can win me over a million times if you want to, Princess."_

_Her body was trapped beneath mine and her arms were still around my neck. She smiled. "But I don´t. I only want to win you once and forever."_

_Staring at her lush silhouette, I was down memory lane again._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Audrey is a sweet girl. Spoiled rotten, but sweet. Yet, it won´t hurt to ask her." Diana stated, facing her back to me. The night was dark and chilly, and I had slipped into her apartment to inform her of the latest events I had gained knowledge of, since there was a friend of hers involved. She didn´t seem to be bothered at all by my intrusion._

"_I think… that´s good."_

"_Mm-hm." Her hand twisted her hair and held it up. "Would you help me with the zipper, please?"_

_No one could wear a strapless scarlet dress as she did. I gulped and my fingers moved down slowly, caressing the fabric. I was grateful she didn´t notice me trembling as her creamy cotton skin was revealed._

"_Thank you." She turned around and stared into my eyes. I stood still a moment too long. Her lips posed over mine with the grace of a butterfly, and lingered enough to make me crave for more. It was too late when I realized my arms had pulled her towards me and my mouth had stolen a forceful kiss from hers. She purred, satisfied, and loosed her hold on the crimson dress, which pooled at her feet._

_She had won. And damn, she knew it._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

"_You fight dirty, baby."_

_She pretended to take offense. Yet, her voice was nothing but a sultry whisper. "Me? I only kissed you. Softly. Timidly. You did the rest on your own. Of course, I have no complaints, my love."_

"_I don´t know. I hear you _moan_ a lot…"_

_She smirked suggestively. "Oh, yes. If _dirty_ is what you want, I can give you that."_

_Diana flipped us over and straddled my waist, her mouth descending to mine for a ravenous kiss. Her fingers leisurely unbuttoned my shirt as our kisses became more fervent and my whole body reacted to her ministrations. She removed the shirt and unbuckled the belt. Our tongues fought for control as she pulled down my trousers and my underwear. She enjoyed every moan I gave in response, moving dexterously slow, not rushing to get what she wanted. The clasp of her bra surrendered to my fingers and as it was discarded aside, my hands slowly caressed her. She squirmed and gasped out of pleasure, but didn´t lose herself in her senses yet. I groaned when her hand closed around me, applying the exact delightful pressure. The need to take her was already hurtful._

"_I can feel you want me." She whispered, biting my lower lip._

"_You have no idea how hard I want to fuck you."_

"_I´m waiting." I groaned louder when she squeezed again._

_And then... I heard the gunshot._

.-.-.-.-.-

When I opened my eyes, I had to face the moonlight exposing my embarrassing actions. My own hand was closed around my length. Of course, it wasn´t hers. I removed it, remembering the dream and grumbled again. Not having her beside me was harder every day, every minute made me want her more and more. And the lust tainted images didn´t help.

Sometimes, I would wake up and discover the lack of Diana´s warm body beside mine physically hurt, extending my arm to reach for her. Sometimes, I would go into Minerva´s room to check upon her, only for the icy emptiness of the room to receive me. I don´t have a wife and I don´t have a daughter. I never would.

I was bounded to love her since the day we met. I´m in love with her, her smile, her voice, her laughter. Yet, I can´t afford to have her, even when her absence is driving me insane. Even when I know she wants the same thing. That´s the way it has to be. It´s what it takes to be me. How can I give in when everything I ever fought for it´s a stake? I wouldn´t be me without the dark within… darkness pushed me to become what I am. She´s pure and loving, she´s light. And I can´t let the light in. I can´t let her in. When you were born for hell, heaven… is beyond forbidden.

Another shot immediately followed the previous one.

And the man who loves Diana that much was replaced by the man who haves a mission. He always was. I jumped into my suit and plunged onto the night, the darkness were I really belong. Under no circumstances could I forget it.

It was still dim when the street fight woke me, I had only gotten a few hours of sleep and I knew I wouldn´t be getting any more. Ungodly hours weren´t uncommon for me. So after the robbers were put on jail I headed to the Watchtower, a bit too soon for my monitor duty. It wasn´t that early anymore, but trough those windows the sky was always glowing, star spangled. Just like her.

Sleeping was a torture, and after dreaming with her naked body hovering over mine and making love to me, seeing her was the last thing I needed. Doesn't necessarily mean I didn´t want to see her. But it wasn´t my lucky day.

The hallway forced me to walk by in front of her room. Diana poked her head out and beamed. Her hand grabbed my arm and forced me in. The door locked behind us, as her other hand held her uniform up to cover her chest. The sight of her curvy figure made my heart jump. It stopped when she turned around and asked me to help her with the zipper, offering a full tempting view of her bare back. Blood started draining away from my brain, as my mind focused in having her between my legs. I never craved her so badly before, and I was certainly hoping she wouldn't notice my very inappropriate arousal. She turned around, showing a lovely smile and thanked me. I didn´t move, I didn´t reply. The only thing I could have done was jumping upon her, as I had done so many times in my dreams. When she took a step closer, a sense of _déjà vu_ told me what was going to happen. I was completely helpless to prevent it.

Her arms flung around my neck and her lips pressed against mine. As my only response, my arms wrapped around her too. She smiled. Her tongue ran smoothly over my lower lip, begging me to let her in. And I gave in, it was too much to resist her. I wanted her beyond the line my will could take. My arms pulled her closer and I kissed her with endless passion, a sentiment bigger that those my dreams had ever shown. She moaned and responded, molding up her sensual body to mine and we both got lost in the pleasure.

Not even in my wildest dreams had it felt so good.

Until I was conscious of my hand lowering the zip of her uniform and her words resounded in my head. _I only kissed you. Softly. Timidly. You did the rest on your own. Of course, I have no complaints, my love. _I pushed the Amazon away -harshly, and hardly politely- and stared at her, barely breathing.

She was dumbfounded and confused. Glazed eyes, swollen lips, ragged breathing and glistening skin, all of it pleading for me to stay. And I swear, nothing has ever been as hard as witnessing the hurt in her eyes, the love on her stare, and walking away without a single word.

.-.-.-.-.-

I can´t believe what just happened. I offered myself to him, he kisses me like that and walks away? He can´t deny he haves strong feelings for me, I know the sentiment is there. I want this to happen… so much. I want to have him and I want him to have me. I want all those things that they say can make me so happy. I want a life with Bruce, and my soul tore apart as I watched him turn and leave so easily. I sank onto my bed and cried. The Princess of the Amazons bitterly cried herself to sleep over a man.

How many times will he have my heart in his hands and crush it? It is my destiny? To live an unrequited love… forever? No. A thousand times no. What will it take me to convince the love of my life that my heart can be his shelter and my arms can be his home?

I won´t give up. Someday, I will win him over. I know I will.

I´m a warrior, and warriors don´t give up the fight. Because once you start thinking it´s impossible to win, you have already lost.

.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Love it? Loathe it? Let me know please, pretty please with a cherry on top.**


End file.
